


A Merry Birthday Indeed

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sara's Birthday, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: With everyone going home for the holidays, Leonard stays behind with Sara on the Waverider. And Sara learns that her birthday may not have been so forgotten after all.





	A Merry Birthday Indeed

                Sara Lance is not used to being spoiled. So when Leonard tells her he’d like to have her join him for a Christmas outing she expects a night fighting in bars and causing mischief; not a pic-nick at the actual North Pole while wrapped in a parka Leonard had Gideon make with a special lining to keep warm. She’s also pretty sure the thermos cups with their hot cocoa is future tech, 2017 didn’t have something this efficient.  

                “So,” she looks to where Leonard is reclining back on his arms beside her. “What’s the occasion?”

                He offers a half smile, “Lisa is out of town, and you volunteered to stay behind, which mean you don’t want to spend the holiday with your family.” He shrugged, “I figure Gideon can take care of herself for a few hours.”

                She hums in agreement, giving him an amused smile. “And you thought sub-zero temperatures would be a good way to spend our evening?”

                He offers a wry smirk in response, “Not exactly,” he shifts, pulling her down next to him before motioning up to where lights are beginning to dance across the artic sky.

                “Len," She releases a quiet gasp,  "it’s beautiful.”

                He smiles, though he was to caught up in the way the lights danced across her eyes to look up. “It is.” He shrugs slightly, drawl returning his voice. “Always wanted to see them in person; but Mick was never agreeable.”

                She laughs, “No, I’d say not.” She turns, giving him a bright smile. “Thank you for sharing it with me.” She presses a soft kiss to his nose. “Merry Christmas.”

                He tilts his head so his lips brush hers. “Thank you for coming.” He kisses her, quickly banishing the slight chill seeping into his skin.

                As they pull away she tucks into his side once more, the pair watching nature's stunning light show in comfortable silence. Eventually Sara lets out a slow breath, forming a cloud before her. “I think the cold is finally stronger than my coat.”

                He hums his agreement; his joints and old fractures had already begun aching, but he couldn’t bring himself to move when she was so relaxed at his side. Soon they are back on the Waverider, shedding layers as they move toward the Captain’s quarters. “I forget how much a chill settles into your bones.” She sighs once all the excess layers are gone.

                He steps up behind her, pulling her back against his chest as his arms settle around her. He bends his head, breath dancing across her ear and neck. “I can think of a few ways to get warmed up.”

                She hums, turning in his arms so her body molds to his. “I like the sound of that,” she kisses him, and he returns it easily.

                “But,” he pulls away, putting the smallest distance between them. “Warm shower first.” She frowns and he smirks, leaning in to press a kiss against the sensitive skin below her ear. “I intend to take my time with you tonight Assassin.”

                When he pulls away he’s pleased to see her eyes are darker, “Is that a promise Crook?”

                He motions toward the bathroom, “I’ll be right behind you.”

                She pulls her bottom lip playfully between her teeth, “Don’t take too long, I might have to start without you.”

                He chuckles as she turns, hips swaying as she goes to get the water running. He takes a couple minutes to turn down their bed, folding the various pieces of clothing from the floor so that they don’t get in the way. By the time he steps into the bathroom she’s already in the shower, both of their towels hanging in arms reach. He strips, stepping into the shower, hissing as the hot water runs over his cool skin.

                “To hot?” she asks, turning to look at him. Arms settling around his neck as she presses kisses to the exposed skin of his collar.

                He shakes his head; easily maneuvering them so they are both under the spray. “It’s fine,” he catches her mouth with his, quickly forgeting the temperature around him altogether.       

* * *

                Sara wakes the next morning, Leonard’s arm draped over her waist and her back pressed against his warm chest. She stretches slowly, enjoying the pleasant ache of muscles before snuggling back into him once more.

                She feels his lips press to the top of her head, arm loosening enough for her to turn in his embrace. “Morning,” he drawls, pushing hair away from her face with the hand that had been propping up his head.

                “Merry Christmas,” she smiles, leaning up to press a lazy kiss against his lips.

                The hand resting over her slides under the oversized shirt she slipped on, rubbing gentle circles at the small of her back. “Happy Birthday.” She grins, and he watches her with that gentle adoration.

                The two remain in bed a while longer, enjoying the rare quiet aboard the ship. Eventually Sara’s stomach growls, “Guess it’s time to go find food.” She sighs.

                He nods, moving his arm so she can get up. He shifts closer to the edge of the bed, watching the way his shirt falls around her. “Probably want to put clothes on.”

                “Why?” she offers him a suggestive glance, “We’re the only ones here.”

                He hums, “As tempting as that is,” he motions toward the door, “I know Lisa and Mick intend to celebrate on board with us later.”

                She gives an exaggerated sigh, “Fine, I guess I’ll get dressed.” She rummages around for a pair of sweats and one of his smaller shirts. Tossing clean clothes at him as she goes.

                Once dressed they make their way toward the galley, “Gideon, oatmeal please.” Sara makes her way over to turn on the coffee while Leonard carries their simple breakfasts over to the table.

                It’s a quiet meal, socked feet battling playfully beneath the table as they eat. “Captain Lance,” Gideon’s voice breaks in, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is a message waiting for you.”

                “A message?” she offers the celling panel a puzzled glance before looking at Len who just shrugs his shoulders. “From who?”

                “It appears to be sent from S.T.A.R. labs, though as far as I can tell the message itself has multiple sources.” There’s a moments pause before she adds, “Due to the multimedia format I recommend you come to bridge for viewing.”

                She sighs, “Alright, I’ll be right there.” She pushes away from the table, attention returning to the man across form her. “It’s Christmas…Don’t villains have people to spend holidays with?”

                He chuckles, “You go ahead,"  Grabbing both coffee mugs as he gets to his feet. "I’ll be right behind you.” He makes his way over to refill their mugs as she makes her way through the ship.

                When Sara reaches the bridge she approaches the holo-table. “Alright Gideon, display message.”

                To her surprise it is Raymond’s face that first appears, a huge grin in place. “Morning Captain! Since we are all away from the ship we wanted to let you know that we didn’t forget you today. Happy Birthday!”

                Next it’s Amaya, “Happy Birthday Sara, I would have stayed aboard to celebrate.” She gives that knowing smile, “But Mick assures me that Leonard will keep you busy while we are away.”

                “Hey Blondie,” Mick’s gruff voice and once insult turned playful name makes her smile. “Happy Birthday.”

                “Sara,” Oliver’s image surprises her, but the gentle smile doesn’t. “Enjoy your day, god knows you’ve earned it.”

                “Happy Birthday Sara!” Felicity’s almost squeal comes next. “Whenever you are next in town we’ll have to properly celebrate…though you may have to let me know when the next time for you actually is, what with time travel and-”

                “Felicity,” She hears Thea laughing off camera.

                “Sorry…Babbling, my bad.” She grins, “Anyway, have fun today!”

                “Hey Baby girl,” Her father smiles, “Not sure which birthday this is for, but it doesn’t matter. You’ll always be my baby, and you deserve the whole world.”

                One after another friends appear on the screen; Thea, Sin, Diggle, then it’s the members of Team Flash, Harry, Lily, Joe, Iris, the rest of her crew interspersed throughout. Some it’s only happy birthday, others talk a little longer.

                She feels Len at her side part of the way through, but doesn’t bother to turn, simply reaching out until her hand finds his. Lisa is one of the last ones to come up, offering the same bright smile she’d been greeted with so many times before. “Sara! Happy Birthday to one of the most amazing girlfriends I could ask for.” Even on film Sara can see the glint of mischief in her eyes. “Now if my idiot brother will just give you that ring we can be sisters.”

                “Lisa,” she hears Leonard groan at her side, turning to raise a brow at him.

                He motions back to the screen, “Couple left,”

                She’s puzzled, unsure who else they could have found. “Hello love,” Sara’s eyes are instantly pulled back by Nyssa’s familiar voice, a sad almost smile on the woman’s lips. “Your partner tells me this will be shown on your birthday.” Sara sees the almost tears in the woman’s eyes. “I do hope you have found happiness my love, and that you may celebrate many years yet to come.”

                Sara feels the lump in her throat, wants so badly to reach out and touch the other woman. Some part of her will always love Nyssa, and the fact that Leonard had found her, evening knowing this, makes it so much more special.

                But her mind cannot dwell on this as it switches once more. Though for the moment the camera seems to be pointed at the floor, “It doesn’t have to be long,” Leonard’s familiar drawl as the camera shifts. “Like I said, the crew wants something for her from the people here.”

                “Alright,” Her heart constricts, Laurel’s smile and gentle eyes filling the screen. “Hey sis.” She laughs, “This time travel thing is so weird…” she shakes her head, “Your teammate told me some of what you are up to,” She’s got that hope in her eyes, that life Sara so misses. “And I want you to know how proud I am of you, that you’ve found your place in the light.” Sara grips Len’s hand tighter, tears beginning to blur her vision. “Happy Birthday Baby sister, don’t ever let the world take your fire.” Laurel’s gaze changes from looking directly at the camera to a place on the side, “How’s that?”

                “Perfect,” she can hear the catch in Len’s voice, his drawl nearly gone. “This will mean a lot to her.”

                The screen goes black, “Message complete,” Gideon states quietly.

                Sara turns to Leonard, tears having escaped down her cheeks as buries her face into his neck. “Hey,” he presses a kiss to her hair, speaking softly. “I’m sorry,”

                “No!” she pulls away, reaching up to swipe at her cheeks with the back of one hand. “Don’t apologize…” She’s looking at him, the man who’s captured her heart. “That was,” she pauses, sniffling slightly. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

                He reaches up to cradle her face, gently wiping tear trails with his thumbs. “I wish I could have done more…but-“

                She shakes her head, “That’s more than I ever expected to get.” She smiles, small but genuine. “And I’m glad the two of you got to meet, at least once.”

                He smiles, “So am I.” He rests his forehead to hers, “Happy Birthday Birdie,”

                She smiles, leaning up so her lips ghost over his. “Merry Christmas Len.” She closes the distance, hoping to convey exactly how much she loves both him and the gift.


End file.
